galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Journeys of the Tigershark 09
Chapter 9: Yellow Throats Tobaia the magnificent had ascended upon the highest spire of her palace. The Seventh Claw spire had never seen a queen before. She stood there, her arms wrapped around her body and just below her breasts. Below her the sprawling city of Hi-Togr, the very heart of the mighty Togar empire. Malmorus, the sun had just disappeared behind the crests of the Kreigha mountains in the distance, but Torgu the largest of the planet’s two moons was soon to rise and provide its magnificent cool light. The skyline was an impressive statement of Togar supremacy and might. The sky and the not so distant meandering band of the river Harkorr was alive with traffic. The sky with fliers of all types and sizes and the wide, serene shimmering waters of Harkorr with boats and barges. Millions of lights had transferred the cityscape into a magical carpet of sparkling dots. The city appeared as orderly and quiet as it always had. To the North East, just on the other side of the river, rising on the hill of the Frorkr district the ancient citadel of Prince Frorkur, that had become the buildings of the Togar War Academy. There was a push for decades to eliminate the cultural references to male kings and their dynasties, but to erase something so deep emerged in Togar history and culture was not as easy as it should have been. A thick black column of smoke was rising from the Academy into the otherwise clear and cloudless sky. An Incendiary bomb had been detonated. It had killed 300 junior officers and 43 teachers, instructors and staff. The raging fire had been brought under control only moments ago. The terror attack and the fire were the reason she was up here. There had not been any such incidents for three thousand years, and now ever since the trial of the Innocent fur, they became increasingly frequent. That the Dissidents and rebels had the gall and the cloud to bring their terror right into Hi-Togr was the latest development. In eight days, she was to travel to Grotha as she and all the queens before her had done for over 2000 years to be confirmed and justified by the Spirits for another cycle. It was the most significant event in Togar society, three days of festivities, culminating in her visit to the Temple mountain of Malmoru. It had been nothing more than a pompous event with royal pageantry for all the many centuries, but then something happened that should not have happened. The prophecized Innocent Fur was born. Tobaia growled with deep emotions, prophecies and religious texts were not supposed to come true. Yet all investigations confirmed, that Jolaj of Grotha was born to Jamalj, the first servant to the Lightray spirit. Jamalj had never seen a Togar male since she was brought to the temple as a little cup. No male Togar had ever entered the sacred chambers in over two thousand cycles. There were ancient and quite modern and sophisticated security measures in place, besides no one had ever tried. Despite all the treasures, the Malmorou temple harbored. Togar were deeply religious and even the most daring thief would never even try to steal from the spirits. The queen still staring at the now slowly dissipating column of smoke while her thoughts were drifting back. The news that an All White was born, just as the Prophecy of the Spirits proclaimed spread like wildfire across the empire. Religious fervor surged to the last corner of Togar space. Even the intellectuals who dismissed religion as mere fantasy, begun frequenting the temples again. The prophecy spoke of many events and a great threat that could only be faced by the White Fur herself. She was groomed and educated, treated like a living goddess. Secret genetic testing confirmed that she was sired by a being that was more than just Togar, further cementing Jamalj’s claim that the statue of Malmoru suddenly came to life, during the climax of her time in heat and seduced her. The High Priestess interpreted the Holy Smokes rising from the sacred Pool of Light and claimed that the Spirits prophesied her reign would see the coming of the Darkest Spirit and that this dark spirit would even disguise himself and shape itself as a Togar female. The Darkest Spirit would also kill her and all of her dynasty and great darkness would descend upon the Togar and the very light of the Galaxy’s center would be dimmed. Then, the High Priestess of the Mother spirit Lehloran realized that her position as the highest authority in matters of faith and religion were in jeopardy. After all who needed a priestess if a genuine daughter of the gods was around. The queen was not as gullible as the priestess thought, but she shared the priestess concerns. The daughter of a god was more than a queen. The old text claimed that the White Fur was to reunite all the Togar tribes, even the lost and forgotten ones that left Togr so long ago. Restore the males to equal partners and find the Lost King. Tobaia snorted. A male king on the throne of Togr, ridiculous. The reign of the male kings had been successfully ended when Comptess Rogi killed her own father and crowned herself Queen in 9940 MD. Now in the year 12,940 and a good 3000 cycles later, the idea of male aristocrats and kings was ridiculous, males had learned their place. A lost king, a mythical figure no more. Her eyes squinted as she was thinking that. A few years ago, she would have laughed and dismissed it, but mythical things had come true. Jolaj the White Fur existed and if she did, was the idea of a lost king so far fetched? The prophecized darkness was perhaps that Union. The Shiss, easily on the same level as the Togar and with better technology, had paid for their transgressions against that tremendous giant. The Shiss, if all reports were true had been reduced from a major player on the galactic stage to an insignificant speck. Tobaia knew first hand of the incredible power. She had met Alex Enroe and considered the human an actual friend. As much as a Togar queen could be friends to a Terran Human businessman. That Alex controlled a business empire with resources far beyond the Togar and that Enroe Corp had a security fleet that could wipe out the Togar fleet was not lost to her. Enroe was just a corporation and not even the biggest. Making Enroe very angry by forcing Lethra to do her bidding was not an action well thought through. But the Black pelted High Priestess had her by the throat and she, the Queen kept sliding down a path of no return and knew she gave that priestess more and more control and power. Enroe had ceased all business relations with the Togar empire. The last shipment of bacon and other so delicious food items had been canceled. As she stood there, one of her personal aides was coming up, bowed deeply and said.”The cabinet of your counsel is ready to issue a statement on the fir...” The aide could not finish her sentence, something had penetrated the window panel and the skull of the aid, causing it to burst in a shower of blood and brain matter. Security guards rushed up and basically threw her on the ground while establishing a protective force field over her. Someone yelled “Assassin drones!” --””-- The small spaceship, Cherubim called the Mirage was quite fast and I wondered if it was perhaps even as fast as the Tigershark. It had been a strange experience for me to be the passenger with nothing to do or have any part in the ship’s operations. But now we had dropped out of Quasi and once more I found myself approaching N’Ger. Cherubim swiveled around.”It is time you get into your first costume and identity. We are going to land at the northernmost part of the so-called Desert of Glaring Profit, more or less right at the gates to the Omnar enclave.” I was wearing Tyron and the living suit said.”I have the privilege to be worn by my captain, General. I can simulate any garment or costume. If you have a visual or physical copy I can easily create the appearance.” Cherubim’s masked face did not change, but felt she was quite impressed.”So it is true, you are indeed a living Seenian battle-suit?” “Yes, General I am a Tyron type.” I said.”Tyron is more than that, it is a Union Citizen and a valued member of my crew.” She sighed.”Of all the wonders in this galaxy, your crew is certainly one of the biggest. There are entire civilizations out there willing to go to war for a prize like your suit. Can you simulate a face cover and different hair, make her appear like a member of a different species?” “If the other life form has the approximate size, yes. I would not be able to simulate an Archa or a Mini Terran, but I would be able to simulate a Y’All or Saturnian.” I interjected again.”Tyron is not my or anyone’s suit.” The Mirage did not seem to need helm and was descending and approaching the landing field all on its own. Of course, automated landing was part of many civilian ship AI’s capabilities. Only the Navy rejected automated landing. Cherubim displayed no visible confirmation to my statement and changed the subject. “The Omnar merchants are Oghr, but like all the other merchant houses not affiliated with any of the shattered kingdoms. They are well-known merchants of second-hand items and materials. Their biggest clients are pirates and scavengers. The Omnar buy pretty much everything including slaves.” I frowned. “At another time I would love to make sure they never deal with sentient life ever again, but can I ask you why we are here? I am eager to get to Togr and find our Snowball.” “Patient, Erica. We can’t simply fly into Togar space and land on their Crown world without a solid cover. The cats of Togr are neither stupid nor do they trust others easily. Their intelligence service is on the highest alert, especially since our Assembly gave them ten days to produce Jolaj unharmed.” I felt pleased. “So the Old Highlander kept word?” Cherubim laughed.”He might intend to do so, but no it was the High Commissioner of the OOCA.” “What has the Office of Citizen Affairs to do with all this?” “Your Snowball managed to send an emergency call to Union Police and since they have no jurisdiction outside of Union space and your Navy wanted to keep the thing quiet, the police officer receiving the call opened an OOCA case in behalf of Jolaj Grotha. The Assembly outraged issued an ultimatum to the Togar government.” “I had no idea all this was going on. And it seems that Old Highlander keeps playing his games.” The Mirage settled on the hard-packed surface of a salt lake that was known as the Desert of Glaring Profit. I had been here before, but the Tigershark had landed quite a distance from here. Cherubim said.”Don’t judge him too hard, Erica. Remember it is not you who comes first for him, but the entire Navy. It is expected that a good CO put’s his or her ship before anything, even before the crew. McElligott likes you, I can tell after knowing him for three thousand years, but to him, the Spatial Navy comes first above everything. It’s his baby, Erica. He built it from scratch.” “Intellectually I can understand that, but all he has to do is say so, making speeches and promises and then changing his mind is not exactly building a lot of trust.” Again she laughed.”True that and that is why Richard isn’t exactly his best friend. You, on the other hand, seem to be the closest thing the Eternal Warrior ever had to a daughter.” She got up and added.”I have to change.” Alright, and what am I going to be?” “The General of NAVINT said, this is for my Soja. The Saresii Autodresser back in your cabin has been sent by her. I consider myself an expert in these and I think she sent you something from the First Age of Knowledge, I’d give a fortune for one of these.” I shrugged.”Maybe you need to ask her. How does she know about all of this?” Erica, she is the Commandant of NAVINT, she knows whatever she wants to know. Of course, she knows about Operation Fish, the Tigershark is under NAVINT command after all.” Cherubim cocked her head.”What puzzles me in all this, how deeply she seems to care about you.” She went to the door.”Use that machine to change your appearance and I sent Mr.Suit the details for your outer garments. The Omnar will sell us a skimmer and provide us with a cover story for our merchandise. Then we cross the Glaring Desert and make a deal with the Lorr.” “And they are who?” “The Lorr are Togar, they are here on N’Ger longer than anyone and they are independent of the Togar empire. The Lorr deal with food and we have ten tons of bacon and tuna.” --””-- The Tigershark was still sitting in a hangar of Christmas Base, but her crew was complete with the exception of Jolaj, the Captain, Tyron, and Roghor. Har-Hi who had just left the ship corrected his own thoughts. Meeze, their latest crew member was missing too, but Har-Hi was certain the sassy worm was a stowaway aboard the Mirage. He could not even reprimand the worm when it came back. Meeze had literally wormed himself into the crew and of all people it had been the Admiral of the Fleet that made the Wheeze an official crew member. Meeze had zero academy training or any Union school. Meeze had no position or rank, all things that Har-Hi decided to address as soon as the Worm returned along with the others. The Dai actually smiled as he was thinking about the small creature with a big appetite and little respect for anything. Har-Hi glanced at his new golden sleeve ring that had been added to his uniform by the Auto Dresser. The entire crew, with a few exceptions of new additions, had been promoted, he had been advanced to Commander. It would have been a tremendous event and cause for a shipwide celebration especially as the Admiral of the Fleet and two high ranking officers were personally present. But the entire crew of the Tigershark accepted the promotions without a single cheer. Har-Hi sighed, she was gone just a few days and he missed her too. The real reason for the crews less than enthusiastic response was, of course, the fact, that they all wanted to volunteer and kick all regulations in the wind that prevented them to follow the captain and free Jolaj. There was not a Dai Tribe as loyal and close-knit as this crew. The Dai sighed with a proud smile, then he stepped into an Inter Base Transport and told the system to take him to Xeno Lab facility 12. It took no time for the transport capsule to reach the requested destination almost 200 klicks from the Tigershark’s berth. After he entered the research facility and passed through several security locks. He was asked by a robot to step into an auto dresser before he was allowed to proceed. Clad in a hermetically sealed protective suit, he finally emerged in a large sterile and spotless clean white hemispherical room. A large burnt looking object was sitting at the center of this spacious room. What the crew of the Tigershark nicknamed the Geek Squad was all here, officially led by the ships CSO, Lt. Schwartz. All, but Three-Four wore the same protective suits. Shea was floating once again, near the top of the thing, at about ten meters holding a scanner. The Dai caught her attention with a wave of his arm and he said as she Shea floated down and with a few airy dance steps she landed before Har-Hi.”Hi, Sir. We are just wrapping things up before we crate the specimen and sent it to the Neugruber BioSciences Institute on Venus.” Har-Hi eyed the black clump. “So you send our only ‘whatever that is’ to the Sol system? Well, maybe they have more luck.” Narth joined the conversation by also floating to the ground.”This is not our own specimen. We dissected twelve, terminated four and sent eight to various research institutes. This is the last of the Lava Moth Cocoons we took out of the crust.” Brana, the Delicate remained floating. “We know what it is and what it does.” Har-Hi looked dumbfounded.”We do? So we are done?” SHIP who was here via her Ego Remote said.”No Sir, we identified a grave danger and we determined that the Ypeherix deliberately seed those terraforming semi organisms.” Seamlessly Shea picked up.”We have not yet determined why the Ypeherix do it, but we are fairly sure these are self-replicating terraforming tools of the Earlies. Since the Earlies have been active a very long time ago, we fear that many millions of planets have been infected with these deep seeds.” The Dai rubbed his chin.”That is frankly beyond me. What is it we are supposed to do next? This does not seem to be an issue for a single ship.” Three-Four returned into his suit and said.”Maybe we capture us a few Ypeherix?” A new person wearing an environmental suit came in and joined the group. The form-fitting suit revealed a short somewhat overweight human with bowlegs. It was the Admiral of the Fleet, Har-Hi seeing him for the first time without his kilt. The Admiral pointed at the big black thing and said. “I am sure the Science Corps will extract the last iota of information about that thing, but I can’t tell you how proud I am that the science department of a Fleet ship unraveled the mystery so fast.” Shea said.”We haven’t really, Sir. We just identified what this is.” Har-Hi repeated his question and added.”Sir, this assignment doesn’t feel like something the Tigershark can solve in an appropriate fashion.” “Little did I realize how much brain power his Little Fish has.” The Admiral of the Fleet said.”I am leaving Christmas Base and continue with my inspection tour, maybe I should take you all along. It equally unsuited for the Tigershark.” He walked closer to the carbon crusted cocoon. “With all that brain power I hoped you figure out why.” The Admiral touched the pod and said.”I wanted you to take it nice and slow, keep you out of trouble as much as this is possible, and give your Captain time to do her thing and bring that Togress back.” Har-Hi could not help himself and smile.”What are we, compared to the experience and reasons of an Immortal Admiral after all.” “Finally someone recognizes that! Mr. Hi if it would be appropriate I give you a medal just for your insight.” He then looked at the readouts of a floating field screen and then looked at Shea.”What a nasty piece of Jobby.” He apparently didn’t expect an answer and turned to look at Har-Hi and Narth who was standing right next to the Dai.”I’ve been to funerals that were more cheerful than the promotion ceremony yesterday.” The Admiral said. “The Ypeherix problem is real and thanks to your fast research, we are able to scan worlds from space for an infection of these bastards. The Assembly has ordered fleet and the Science Corps to scan all Union worlds for these things. Our explorers and a new set of automated Long-Range Probes will add the new scan method to their survey procedures.” He stomped towards the exit. “I have a few more things to say before I leave, but I need to get out of that saran wrap suit.” --””-- Cherubim was gone, in her place was a ginger and black striped Togress. Roghur had not only dyed his fur differently but wore the maneless mask of an orange and black spotted Togar. Instead of armor and weapons, all he had on was a gray loose jerkin reaching his thighs. The thing was belted with a wide jewel adorned belt. Cherubim explained.”He is a manservant, in the employ of Lalmej, an obscure Contessa of Chalura, that would be me. Lalmej of Chalura is a known trader and freelancer. Chalura is a dustball at the very fringes of the Togar Empire towards Downward and Oghr kingdoms.” I brushed over the shimmering black pelt that covered my body. Tyron flowed over it and became a tight suit of a dark red almost wet shimmering material, with a belt of copper discs, high shafted boots made for the Togar anatomy, open-toed apparently so the claws could be used. The costume also had a red sash. From my last experience masquerading as a Togress, I knew the significance, it meant I was Lalhestes. A female that had no interest in male contact. It was actually the first time I entered one of the Merchant House enclaves. The first time we didn’t even land and the second time only Sodoby went to see the Golden Enclave. I had read up on N’Ger and had the great fortune to have Sodoby aboard who educated us better than any GalNet article could, and knew there were elven Merchant enclaves like this one. Despite them being founded by Togar, Jooltar, Oghr, Golden and even Dai they had no allegiance to their mother societies. This alone made the planet and its society quite unusual. Each enclave was enclosed by a high wall and this one, the Merchant house of Omnar was no different. I also knew that each of these houses specialized in a different group of commodities. The nature of the Omnar business became instantly apparent. There were piles of scrap, and thanks to my education I received on Sin 4, I recognized some of the stacked things and knew there was a vibrant market for these things. The galaxy wasn’t just about fleets, wars, conflicts, and cosmic secrets, there were trade and commerce and a million civilian things going on. There were boxes with Arti-Grav coils. Not just the small ones for fliers and skimmers, but big ones intended for capital ships. Pallets with armor plating, barrels with all kinds of liquids. Crates with consumer goods. A roofed, open-walled building shaded several big cages with sorry looking slaves of virtually every species. Surprised, however, I did not see any humans or Klack. I was not certain why I found the sight of caged Yellow Throat Shiss disturbing. The Shiss were enemies that had been defeated and seeing some ending up at slave markets should have not been surprising to me. Cherubim who now looked like a Togress noblewoman complete with a fashionable hooded cloak of a semi-translucent veil material and gem-encrusted jewelry and listened to the name of Contessa Lalmej was almost immediately approached by a fat Oghr wearing a green toga of sorts. He not only had his lip splitting tusks decorated with gold and gems but had them completely covered with polished silver. He greeted the Comptess making it clear, she wasn’t here the first time in this disguise. “Ah Contessa, it is always a pleasure to welcome a good customer. Are you buying or selling?” “I am on the market for a skimmer and perhaps a few hours of your hospitality.” The Oghr merchant paid little attention to either Roghor or me. Lalmej and the merchant were slowly walking along the rows of merchandise while exchanging apparently unimportant gossip. Central to their conversation was the recent Shiss conflict and the market value of second-hand commodities. I listened only with one ear while I wondered if we were losing too much time. As we came to the slave cages, the merchant said to Lalmej. “The market for slaves has surely changed, my dear. The Karthanian’s no longer buying any. While there are plenty of Shiss slaves in my inventory, you Togar don’t really like their taste. The Man Tribe of distant Jarsumat were always good customers of slaves, but I haven’t seen or heard anything of them lately. Rumors claim Cam Elf-Na did not return from that secret place the Dai call Thana-Shoo.” While he spoke of his merchant problems, I secretly felt quite proud of our accomplishments. I had been on Karthania, on Thana-Shoo, and on Jarsumat and our actions had an impact on the slave markets at least in this region of space. As I came closer to one of the cages, I noticed a Shiss leaning against the bars of the cage, separate from the others. He was badly injured, what struck me odd was the fact that he was completely black, not green with a colored throat fold. A Yellow Throat was kicking him and yelled in squack.”We going to kill you, Merchant.” The Oghr ignored it and said.”What an unruly bunch. Well maybe I need to slaughter them, there is a market for Shiss leather.” Just then the cage door snapped open and the eight yellow throats stormed out and immediately attacked. I had no time to check on Cherubim or the merchant as I was faced by two angry Shiss, who had nothing to lose. There was a part in me who cheered for them and wanted them to be successful in their escape, but such consideration was for later. Right now I had to fight for my life. The Shiss were not armed, but they were tremendously strong, had four arms and claws tough enough to split Nul skin. Two of the Shiss kept opening other cages. I dove forward and while doing so avoiding being raked across the face by Shiss claws. My right pulled the old .45 and my left touched one of the cylinders at my belt, summoning Dark Blade into my fist. The ancient Colt belched four times thunder and lead and four Shiss including the one engaging Cherubim died. A fifth, the one I had just evaded, did not have time to scream as I split him from head to crotch with a downward stroke. Tyron said.”All offensive systems active, we can end this.” Roghor just displayed what a terrible warrior a Togar could be, evaded a claw swipe of his opponent and retaliated with his own, right across the yellow Throat fold. Cherubim in her Togress disguise fought like a Togar cat and not like a human in disguise. Agile and with surprising strength. The remaining Shiss despite their desperate situation hesitated to advance. Roghor, Cherubim and I were armed and had killed seven of them in less than ten seconds. From the side, I noticed Oghr guards running. They didn’t shoot as one of the Shiss held the bleeding Oghar merchant like a shield before him and yelled.”Come closer and I rip his throat out.” Why I felt it was my place to say something, I wasn’t certain, but I did.”Shiss, I don’t want to fight you, but I will kill you all if I must. I actually sympathize with your situation and applaud the courage and the willingness to fight for freedom. Open the rest of the cages, walk out that gate. We are on N’Ger, there are hundreds of opportunities for you. I recommend you go to the Golden compound and ask for Union asylum. As bad this might sound, but they will treat you as individuals and no one will make an issue of your origin.” The merchant still held by the Yellow Throat was obviously not convinced that this was a good solution. Despite his earlier complaining and current situation.”You can’t just let this slave scum walk out of here. Their hides will pay for the damages...” He could not continue as the Yellow Throat tightened his grip around the Oghr’s throat. I said.”It is very unwise to plan the skinning of a person that holds you by the throat. Yellow what do you say?” “As soon as I let this offense go, they will shoot. And how can we trust the Union?” “I give you my word, go with you and kill anyone who objects.” Cherubim sighed.”Soja, can we talk about this? Omnar is an old friend of mine.” Omar coughed and gargled. “Yes, we are.” She was an immortal and I needed her to get me to Togr, but I simply could not have that bastard skinning sentient beings.”Alright, merchant. I buy all the slaves from you, what I then do with my slaves is of no concern to you, right?” To the Yellow Throat, I said.”Let him get enough air to talk.” The Merchant asked”You buy them all? There are 72 altogether, I would need 15,000 Polo Full weights.” “I give you 14,000 and you better accept or I let him squeeze that throat, shoot those guards and say sorry to my friend the Baroness.” “I accept.” Cherubim said.”I guess we can rent a flier, instead of buying it. I don’t have much more at hand.” “Just pay him, I will be back with more.” She stared at me. “More Polos, here at N’Ger?” “Yes, now let the Merchant go and everyone who wants a future follow me.” To the merchant I said.”If you or any of your goons so much as take a potshot, the deal is off and I see if there is a market for Oghr leather.” He coughed as the Yellow Throat let him go. “They are all yours, Emperor Wedmar’s ghost be praised this is a good deal.” To the Yellow Throat, I said.”Open all the cages, Shiss of all throat color, Non-Shiss simply everyone.” “Even that evil incarnate, the All Black?” “You have a name?” “Yuyzziz.” I replied in Shiss.”Do you want to see your entrails, Yuyzziz? I said, everyone.” Milky eyelids flashed quickly over his small reptilian eyes.”I follow you, Togar Princess, anywhere!” “Good start!” The All Black Shiss stumbled out of the cage and knelt before me.”I too pledge my life to you!” --””-- The Admiral was obviously very happy to wear his beloved kilt again and able to stuff his pipe sat down on a chair in a spacious meeting room. The charred clump like thing now visible through a floor to ceiling viewport. Har-Hi and the geek squad of the Tigershark, namely Shea, Three-Four, Narth, SHIP, Brana, Alice and Dusty in a semi-circle behind their XO. McElligott actually had a fatherly smile on his lips as he looked at them.”I promised Richard and your Erica to clean house and part of that is an extended inspection tour of all our fleet bases and headquarters. This will take some time but that is one commodity we Immortals have in spades and it will take me out of Fleet HQ and perhaps help me to re-establish a better first-hand picture of what needs to be done to do what I promised to do.” He fiddled with his pipe and continued.”The main reason for you working on that Ypeherix problem was to keep you from trouble until your captain is back. Little did anyone suspect you plugging these things right out of the crust, developing a scanner routine that makes it easy to find them and creating a weapon that is able to destroy them. Kudos to your techs and engineers too.” Har-Hi looked proud.”It’s what our Captain would have asked when she comes back.” Shea tried to sound like Erica while twisting her hair in Nilfeheim style braids.”Guys, how can we destroy that Sutur spawn?” SHIP laughed.”Yes, that sounded just like her.” McElligott slowly shook his head.”A SHIP AI laughing, a Level 12 intellect...” He waved his hand to disperse a rather thick cloud of pipe smoke. “Anyway, what I am trying to say. About 50 years ago a leading Xeno Biologist by the name of Dr. Martha Masters and her husband were on their way to a planet in the Spinward sector to investigate lava dwelling life forms. They never made it as the science cruiser was destroyed and the Masters were sold into slavery. Long story short, we wanted to send the Tigershark to investigate as we think those magma eggs and the Lava Creatures of that planet are related.” Har-Hi and the rest didn’t say anything so the Admiral continued. “I also witnessed the promotion ceremony and know this ship and its crew is just not complete without her captain.” He leaned forward.”Admiral Stahl just handed me a big cigar and was not shy reprimanding his favorite CO and I have to agree with him. I can not order the Tigershark to Togr and risk war, but I can send you in Freespace and stand by to get your Captain and the White Togar cat out in a hurry if they need you. The Tigershark can cloak, appear like a Togar ship after all.” He deeply sighed.”I am taking the biggest risk in my entire life, but I want you to return being the Silver Streak and prowl Freespace, as close to Togr as possible. If you cross paths with slavers or pirates while doing so, take them out. That is still the core reason why this fish exists.” He got up.”And if it happens that Erica somehow calls and needs help, well she’s still this ship’s captain and I trust her judgment. Just if any way possible do it undercover and don’t declare any wars.” Har-Hi and everyone were deeply smiling. Even Dusty and Three-Four managed to look deeply pleased. The Dai said.”These are your orders sir?” “Damn straight. What are you waiting for? Get that circus of yours on its way. We are talking Erica, she is bound to change a few things in that region of space.” --””-- Cherubim, Roghor and the Oghr merchant watched the black pelted Togress march in front of a small army of former Shiss, Joltaar and a handful of Frudians out the merchant enclave. The Oghr held his throat and looked at the dead Shiss still littering the ground. “You never introduced her to me, who is she?” The disguised immortal sighed.”The most headstrong, enigma in the Universe.” Roghor’s eyes glittered with deep pride.”You are a lucky Oghr Omnar. She hates unfair situations and there is no force in that mentioned Universe that can stop her from trying to rectify it. I have seen the most unusual beings follow her to whatever with the utmost dedication.” --””-- It was actually quite a treck from the Oghr enclave to the one occupied by the Golden. Tyron said.”You know we are in GalNet range?” “We are?” “The Golden are independent from our Golden, but they are Union.” “Can you make a connection to Sodoby?” “I even have his direct call code.” Sodoby actually squeezed a few tears after I identified myself and he said.”Captain, I am so glad you call. Everything alright?” I told him what happened so far and he said. “I call Lokta right away. Just hang in there a few moments.” It took less than ten minutes and Sodoby called back.”All set, Captain. Lokta is sending an armed flier to pick you and your new friends up. He will keep whoever wants to become Union safe until transport can b arranged. He also will supply you with any amount of Polos you need or anything else. We will be there as soon as possible.” “What do you mean by that?” “Oh, I completely forgot, we are on our way to Freespace.” He then told me what the Admiral told them. I instantly felt better.”I am not sure how long I am going to be on N’Ger, but knowing you are out there are good news.” I asked him to tell Har-Hi and the rest about me while I already saw the big flier approaching. --””-- Lt. Wikar was the Communications officer of the Gate House that had been established right next to the Ancient Gate to Leo II. The Gate House was an armed Megamon space station and it was almost fully operational. There was another Gate-House on the Leo II side. The Assembly had decided to take possession and control of all known gates. These Gate Houses were intended to control who and what came through these gates, to conduct research on the alien technology and to, if necessary commence the SLAM DOOR protocol. That protocol dictated the swift and complete destruction of the gate if something or someone was about to use it that was hostile and beyond Union, abilities to stop. Lt. Wikar was a Kilonian and to him, the segmented white worm right before him actually looked like it could have been a distant relative. The system AI checked the credentials and confirmed, specialist Meeze Wheeze was put in the Personnel database by the Admiral of the Fleet himself. There was no prior service record, no Phys data or HPI evaluation. Wikar’s supervisor, a Klack looked over the data and said. The Admirals verification codes are genuine. That must be a high-level NAVINT operative, besides the Scorpion belongs to the surplus spacecraft pool of the 124th. The Admiral was there just very recently.” “The Transponder codes check out too and we have a recent species addition of the Wheeze.” The Lieutenant said. The officer opened a channel to the waiting Scorpion. “Specialist Meeze everything checks out you may proceed to Leo II.” “Yeez finzaly. Youze kinza slowzi. My frienz are in troublez and Meeze goez to getz ze helpz!” Category:Stories